Such a sanitary fitting is described for example in DE 2019877. The sanitary fitting is used as a shower fitting, in which the mixed-water outlets are connected to a free outlet for the bath and/or to a supply for a shower. The changeover from bath to shower is effected by pulling on an actuating member. After the inflow of water has stopped, the shower fitting under the action of the restoring spring switches back over to the free outlet of the bath in order, when the tap is next opened, to prevent a jet of water from unintentionally spraying out of the shower.
However, particularly in the case of sanitary fittings of superior quality, this kind of operation by pulling on an actuating member is found uncomfortable by many users.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.